Friends helping Friends
by Nero's Babe229
Summary: *A Jeff Hardy fic*-What happens when Shannon Moore knows of someone that needs help? Will Jeff Hardy be the one to the rescue and will he cause some trouble himself? Read to find out. lol.
1. Hiding

"So Shan, what do you want to do next week?" Jeff asked Shannon while they were sitting on Shannon's front steps.  
  
"Oh, huh. What did you say?" Shannon asked while looking at his watch.  
  
"What's so interesting about your watch? You've been looking at it for the past 6 minutes." Jeff stated.  
  
"Um nothing." Just then a small car quickly pulled into a driveway. A tall muscular guy stepped out and slammed the door of his truck and slowly went into his house.  
  
Again Shannon looked at his watch. "Uh, look at the time Jeff maybe we should go inside," he said nervously.  
  
Jeff looked at him confusingly and asked, "What are you talking about? It's only 5:30 in the afternoon. What's going on that you don't want me to see?"  
  
At that moment Jeff and Shannon noticed across the street a girl running out of the house that the man had just walked into. She had blood dripping down her head as she ran towards a fence.  
  
Right behind was the tall guy yelling bloody murder at her. She quickly climbed the tall chain link fence and jumped on the other side.  
  
Jeff turned towards Shannon. "Is that what you didn't want me to see? Does that happen every night?"  
  
Shannon nodded solemnly.  
  
"Do you think that guy beats her?" Jeff asked with concern in his voice.  
  
"The whole street knows he beats her. But no one ever does anything about it."  
  
"So why don't you do anything to help? You see it happen every night."  
  
"Easier said than done" Shannon said bluntly.  
  
"Well if you're not going to do anything about then I am."  
  
Jeff then got in his black corvette and drove down the street looking for the girl. He drove through market places and checked in malls but he couldn't find her.  
  
He decided to go to the park and think the whole situation out clearly. He sat on a bench and heard a faint cry.  
  
He got up and walked to the small lake. There he saw the girl with blood on her face crying.  
  
  
  
*Author's note- This is just an introduction to the story. I'm going top put up two chapters up every other day and I mean it this time. lol. Please R & R. 


	2. Let me help

Jeff cautiously walked over to the girl. He sat beside her and cleared his throat to catch her attention, which he did. The girl quickly wiped her tears and turned to face Jeff.  
  
"Uh…Hi may names Jeff."  
  
The girl nodded. "Taylor."  
  
"I know this is none of my business but I just wanted to know if you were okay. I saw you run out of your house and your dad…"  
  
"Foster dad." The girl interrupted.  
  
"Right foster dad. Anyway I saw him chasing you and I also noticed that you were bleeding."  
  
"I'm fine," Taylor said with no expression on her face.  
  
"Really. I mean your sitting out here crying and your forehead is bleeding and you expect me to believe that you're just fine?"  
  
"Does it really matter if how I feel? It's not like anyone can fix it." She said looking at the water.  
  
Jeff sighed. "How old are you?"  
  
"Well how old are you" Taylor said.  
  
Jeff laughed. "I asked you first."  
  
"So, I asked you second."  
  
"Fine, fine, fine. I'm 22. Now are you going to telling me how old you are?"  
  
Taylor smiled. "16."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yup. Why?"  
  
Jeff looked at her closely. Studying every curve of her body. "No reason. It's just you look older. Like at least 20."  
  
Taylor smiled. "I'll take that as a compliment."  
  
"So you want to talk." Jeff asked slowly.  
  
Taylor looked at him strangely and tilted her head. "Wasn't that what we were just doing?"  
  
Jeff shook his head while taking of his shirt. "No, I mean yes, but I meant do you want to talk about what happened"  
  
While Jeff was ripping the sleeve off his shirt Taylor replied. "There's nothing to talk about."  
  
Jeff took the sleeve and dipped it into the lake. He then put it on her head and wiped some of the blood away.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it. I mean maybe I can help." 


	3. The talk about that past

"I seriously doubt you can do anything to help."  
  
Jeff sighed. "What do I have to do to make you understand I want to help?"  
  
"It's nice that you want to help but you have absolutely no clue what's going on."  
  
"Well then tell me what is going on." He insisted.  
  
Taylor looked down at her feet as tears started to well up in her eyes. "When I was a baby my parents abandoned me. They left me inside of a bag in front of an adoption agency."  
  
She paused and took a deep breath in and then continued with her story.  
  
"As I grew older no one adopted me. And most of the time people want to adopt babies but no one would even give me a chance. By the time I was 10 I lost hope."  
  
She looked at Jeff to see his reaction. He just stared into her eyes and kept quiet.  
  
"From time to time they would put me in different foster homes. I would always runaway but they would always put me somewhere worse and here I am today."  
  
Jeff thought a moment and then looked up at Taylor. "You said you would always runaway but what I don't understand is what's stopping you this time?"  
  
"If I runaway they're going to put me somewhere worse. What's the point"  
  
Jeff felt so sorry for the girl he had just met. "Look I know you hardly know me but I was wondering if maybe you would like to go to my friends house with me for dinner."  
  
"It depends when."  
  
"Tomorrow night."  
  
"I guess I can try. Unless tonight I get the shit beaten out of me tonight by Brad." She laughed.  
  
Jeff looked at her sadly. "Don't joke about stuff like that. I'm really going to help. You know that right?"  
  
She smiled. "Thanks."  
  
"No problem. So what do you say we get you home?"  
  
"I guess." She sighed.  
  
Jeff drove her home and said goodnight after giving her a kiss on the cheek. Jeff then went across the street to Shannon's and told him about Taylor coming to dinner.  
  
  
  
*Author's note- Hey people's. Look 2 chappies a day. : ). What's going to happen at dinner? Read and find out. lol. Well please R & R. 


	4. Late

The next evening Jeff was at Shannon's house staring at the clock. Shannon looked at his best friend and laughed.  
  
"Chill dude. It's only 5:30. Give her at least two more hours."  
  
"I can't Shan," he explained. "What if her da…foster dad hurt her? You told me every night at 6:00 he comes home and always hurts her. If she comes before six I'll know she's fine."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Jeff, if you keep walking back and forth you're going to wear a hole in my floor."  
  
"It's 7:30 and she's still not here. Something happened and I know it." He exclaimed. "Do you think I should go over and check on her?"  
  
Shannon looked at Jeff and said, "Unless you want her to get the shit beaten out of her I think you should stay here." It sounded more like a statement than an opinion.  
  
"Relax man. She'll be here. Just give her time."  
  
"But it's pouring outside and it's thundering. What if she ran to get away from that creep?"  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"It's eleven and she's not here. You said she'd come." Jeff said with comcern in his voice.  
  
"I know man but I really th…" Just then a knock at the door interrupted Shannon. Jeff ran to the door hoping it was Taylor and sure enough it was.  
  
She was dressed in jeans and a sweater, soak and wet, and hair falling down her face. She quickly wrapped her arms around Jeff and started to cry.  
  
Shannon quickly stepped by the door after hearing a cry. He closed the front door and started walking towards the living room to leave the two alone.  
  
"Shan?"  
  
He stopped and turned around. "Yeah?"  
  
"Can you get me a shirt, a towel, and maybe even a blanket?"  
  
Shannon smiled and replied. "Sure." 


	5. Explaining

Jeff watched Shannon walk away and then turned his attention back to Taylor. Her head was still buried into his chest so he tilted her head so she would look at him.  
  
He examined her eye, which a bruise was forming around it. Tears still coming down her face he gently wiped them away. Brad did this?"  
  
Taylor looked down at the floor and slowly nodded.  
  
"When did this happen?"  
  
"Around the usual time, six. I was in the middle of putting his plate down on the dinner table and that's when he walked in. He said he expects to see his plate on the table as soon as he walks in. That's when he went started beating me." She sniffed.  
  
She looked up at Jeff who was looking straight at her. "It's just I was in a rush to get here because I wanted to be with you guys. I was doing everything to fast and lost track of time and I forgot to start his dinner early."  
  
Jeff took her hand and led her into the living room and sat down. He then grabbed her waist and placed her on his lap.  
  
Taylor leaned on his chest and closed her eyes. She felt so safe like never before.  
  
Jeff hugged her tightly and sighed. "This is all my fault."  
  
Taylor looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "How do you figure?"  
  
"If I never invited you for dinner this would've never of happened," he explained.  
  
"That's not true. It happeneds all the time."  
  
"I know but I stiil feel guilty."  
  
Taylor smiled. "Well don't because you didn't do anything." She then closed her eyes and fell asleep on Jeff's lap.  
  
Shannon walked in and saw Taylor and Jeff. "Hey jeff?"  
  
He looked over at Shannon. "Yeah?"  
  
"Here's the stuff." He said handing Jeff the things jeff had asked for. "What are we going to do with her? We can't let her go back."  
  
"I know." He agreed taking off her sweater and drying her a little.  
  
"Well we know she won't go to another foster home and she can't stay here because her demented foster dad lives across the street. You think she could stay with you."  
  
"I don't think we have any other choice Shan."  
  
  
  
*Athour's note- Please R & R. Tell me what you think, including you Julz. lol. 


	6. What's going to happen?

The next morning Taylor woke up in an unfamiliar place. She realized that she was only wearing an oversized shirt and boxers. She got a little worried and ran downstairs to find Jeff on the couch. She sighed with relief knowing that nothing happened.  
  
Finally noticing she was there Jeff walked up to Taylor and hugged her. "Did you sleep good last night?"  
  
"Yup, but uh Jeff?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What happened last night? I mean how did I end up wearing this?" she said pointing to her shirt.  
  
"I hope you didn't mind but when you cane over last night and you were soaked I didn't want you to get sick so I changed you into dry clothes," he replied nervously thinking she would be mad that he had taken off her clothes.  
  
Taylor walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you" she whispered.  
  
Jeff looked down and smiled at her. "No problem. Friends are supposed to be there for each other right?"  
  
Taylor's happy face soon turned into sadness. "Yeah."  
  
Jeff noticed the sudden change in her mood and was concerned. "Hey what's wrong?"  
  
She put on the fakest smiled. "I'm fine, but Jeff. Do you have any clothes I can borrow?"  
  
"You can borrow some of Amy's clothes." He said walking towards the laundry room. "We'll go out today to buy some clothes for you today okay?"  
  
"Jeff that's not necessary. I'm going home today anyway." She said.  
  
"Oh that's right you don't know. Uh, you're not going back home," Jeff stated.  
  
With that statement Taylor had a scared look on her face and her eyes began to glisten. "What? You're not sending me to another foster home are you?" She ran to Jeff and hugged him tightly.  
  
She buried her face into his chest and Jeff soothed her, stroking her hair. "No, no, no you're going to live with me. I would never send you to another foster home."  
  
Taylor pulled away and her face became completely red. "Oh sorry," she sniffed. "I didn't know. I probably looked like an idiot."  
  
"It' okay but what are we going to do about Brad?"  
  
"I don't know. Tell the cops? But if we do they'll take me away from you and put me in a foster home."  
  
  
  
Author's note- Hey peoples. What's up? MORE REVIWS PLEASE!!! Uh sorry about the sucky chapter. Sorry for the lack of updates too. I was kind of out of town and I've been really busy so please forgive me. *sniff, sniff* 


	7. Feelings are coming out

"Then we won't tell the cops." Jeff stated.  
  
"Then what are we going to do?"  
  
"Do you think that Brad even cares that you're gone?"  
  
"No. I know he doesn't." Taylor answered.  
  
"Well then you living with me shouldn't be a problem."  
  
"I guess so. But we can't tell anyone why I'm living with you. Someone might slip and tell. Okay?"  
  
"Got it. But enough talk about Brad lets say we go shopping."  
  
"Fine with me."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
1 At the mall…  
  
Taylor came out of the dressing room and Jeff's jaw dropped. She was wearing dark blue hip huggers and a baby-tee that showed her belly ring.  
  
'Stop Jeff. She's only 16.' He thought to himself.  
  
A waving hand in front of him broke his trance.  
  
"So what do you think?" Taylor asked spinning around.  
  
"Uh…uh…you look fine," he stuttered.  
  
"Just fine?" she asked with disappointment.  
  
"Well what do you want me to say?"  
  
"Nothing, forget it," she whispered as she walked into the dressing room.  
  
"What's gotten into her?" Jeff mumbled under his breath as he stood up.  
  
Taylor came back with a bag in her hand. "Ready to go?"  
  
Jeff nodded and walked ahead of her. He got into the car. The ride was silent the entire trip back home.  
  
When they pulled up into the driveway Jeff walked straight into the house thinking Taylor was mad at him because he said she looked fine at the store.  
  
Now she was mad. He was ignoring and she didn't know why. She ran into the house and up the stairs. She walked into Jeff's room and started yelling at him.  
  
"What the fuck is your problem Jeff? Why have you been ignoring me?"  
  
Jeff who was seated on his bed looked up at her.  
  
"What are you talking about? You've been acting weird lately. This morning when I said that friends are supposed to help friends you got all sad." Jeff took a deep breath and continued.  
  
"Then at the mall I said you looked fine, you got sad again. I should be asking you what your problem is?"  
  
Taylor looked like she was going to cry. "Gosh Jeff. Haven't I made it obvious?" She said in between sniffs.  
  
Then she started talking really fast. "I think of you more than a friend. You're like the only person in the world that has ever shown that they cared about me. I nev…"  
  
Jeff slowly stood up and placed his fingers on her mouth to quiet her down. He then leaned in closer and passionately kissed her.  
  
  
  
*Author's note- I didn't think it would come to this but I need reviews. So give me just 4 reviews and I'll put up the next chappie. Bye peoples and sorry. 


	8. Causing problems

Soon the kiss grew more intense and Jeff's hands started roaming up and down Taylor's back. He unsnapped her bra and let it fall off her body.  
  
Then Taylor took off Jeff's shirt and then started to unbutton his jeans. As she did that Jeff started to do the same.  
  
Soon they're clothes were all over the floor and they made passionate love.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
1 The next morning…  
  
Shannon went over to Jeff's to check on him and Taylor. Since he had a key he let himself in and called for Jeff.  
  
"Hey Jeff! Where are you?"  
  
But there was no answer. He went upstairs and looked in Taylor's room; she wasn't there.  
  
Shannon decided to check Jeff's room. There he saw a shocking scene. Jeff and Taylor in bed nude.  
  
He was mad but he couldn't just wake up Jeff. So he went downstairs and waited until Jeff woke up.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Jeff had just woken up and stared at Taylor. She looked so peaceful as the sheets caressed her soft skin.  
  
He just looked at her for a while until her eyes fluttered open. "I always know when someone is staring at me."  
  
Jeff smiled. "I can't help it."  
  
"Well stop." She complained.  
  
"Well I have to take a shower, but I'll be back to stare at you some more."  
  
With that Jeff took a shower and thought about what he just did. He slept with an illegal minor. Jeff pushed the thoughts out of his mind and tried to enjoy the cool water hitting his body.  
  
After Jeff's shower Taylor went in. Jeff walked down stairs and found Shannon sitting on the couch in a foul mood.  
  
"Uh…hey Shan what's up?"  
  
He just gave Jeff a disgusted look. "What do you mean what's up? Don't act like you didn't do anything. I saw you in bed with Taylor."  
  
"What were you doing up there in the first place?" Jeff said with a little anger in his voice.  
  
"I wanted to check on how Taylor was doing but I couldn't find her so I checked your room and that's when I saw you. But that doesn't even matter."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"I'm saying that the point of this whole conversation is you sleeping with Taylor. She's only 16. What drugs have you been taking?"  
  
"I know Shan, I know I was wrong. That's why I'm not going to do it again."  
  
"You better not Jeff. I'll see you later." With that Shannon got up and left but what they didn't know was that Taylor heard the whole thing.  
  
"Author's note- Yippee, I got 5 reviews so that means that this time I need 3 reviews and the net chapter goes up. Don't you want to see what Taylor does? lol. Bye peoples. 


	9. Promises

Taylor ran to the guest room and started grabbing her clothed of the dresser. She started putting it in her book bag. That's when Jeff walked in the room.  
  
"What are you doing?" he questioned tilting his head.  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing?" she snapped.  
  
"I meant why are you doing it?"  
  
Taylor stopped packing and turned to Jeff. "I overheard you and Shannon. If it's so wrong why did you do it? Why did you sleep with me?"  
  
"I…I did it because I know I have strong feelings for you. I just handled the way I felt the wrong way." He tried to explain.  
  
"What's so wrong about me and you?" Taylor asked.  
  
"You're an illegal minor," Jeff said making it sound obvious.  
  
"That shouldn't matter if you have strong feelings for me!" Taylor yelled as she went back to packing.  
  
Jeff just stood there not knowing what to say. Taylor grabbed her book bag and walked up to Jeff.  
  
"Cat bit your tongue?" she said obnoxiously.  
  
As she went to walk out the door Jeff grabbed her arm and kissed her. He brought her to his bedroom and stripped her clothes off. Taylor did the same to him. Making love was the only way to prove he really did care about her.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
1 A few hours later…  
  
Taylor awoke with one arm across Jeff's chest. As she went to turn over Jeff woke. He pulled her close and kissed her forehead.  
  
"I need to tell you something but it's not easy for me, so don't laugh."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I…I love you" he whispered into her ear.  
  
Taylor looked up and smiled. "I love you too."  
  
"I just wanted to let you know that as soon as you turn 18 we're going to get married. We just can't do it now since you're 16 and I'm 22."  
  
"I know." Taylor said sadly.  
  
Jeff noticed her disappointment and smiled. He leaned in and kissed her. "I just want you to know that you will never be to young for me."  
  
  
  
*Author's note- Hi peoples. I'm so, so, so, so sorry. That was such a crappy with a crappy ending. Please forgive me. I didn't expect to finish it so son. SORRY. Please R&R. 


End file.
